A braking apparatus in which pressure source pumps for a plurality of braking systems are driven by a common motor has been conventionally known. Herein, in such a braking apparatus, in order to avoid a change in deceleration by an occurrence of pressure fluctuation in the braking system on the lower pressure side, occurring due to fluid pressure interference, the following technique is proposed in which: in the braking system other than that with a maximum pressure increasing pump operation amount, the opening degree of a pressure decreasing valve is increased so as to discharge operating fluid from its system at an amount corresponding to the difference between the flow rate at the maximum pressure increasing pump operation amount and the flow rate at an operation amount of the pressure increasing pump in its system (for example, see Patent Document 1). Also, in order to suppress the fluctuation in the rear wheel brake fluid pressure, occurring when the pressures in two brake fluid pressure systems are increased with a single pump motor, the following technique is proposed in which: when the rear wheel cylinder pressure is in a steady state after reaching a target pressure, the pressure reducing valve in the rear wheel system is narrowed; and subsequently, when the front wheel cylinder pressure is in a steady state, the pump in the rear wheel system is driven (for example, see Patent Document 2). Further, a technique is proposed in which: a first pump for driving a first hydraulic circuit, and a second pump for driving a second hydraulic circuit in which braking force can be obtained by making the brake fluid pressure generated by a master cylinder operate in a wheel cylinder, are driven by a common driving source (for example, see Patent Document 3).